Finally Together
by Lady Alanna1
Summary: What if Rory and Jess hadn't gotten togther yet, and some interesting stuff happened? Don't worry, still R/J, with L/L undertones! Be nice- it's my first fanfic!
1. Default Chapter

Finally Together  
Summary: What if Rory and Jess hadn't gotten together yet, and some interestin stuff happened? Don't worry, still R/J with L/L undertones  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls, or other characters, (god, I wish I owned Jess!), Amy Sherman-Palledino (sp?) does  
  
That's all, hope you like my story! Be nice, it's my first ever!  
  
Chapter 1 - What might have been  
  
Lukey!!! Coffee!! Please, the coffe fairy is about to die if she doesn't get some coffe at this ungodly hour of the morning!,yelled Lorelei.  
  
Lorelei, you do know that you, and Rory may I add, are going to die a very early painful death from drinking this spew?  
  
Luke, shut up and give me and my mother some coffee. It is too early for this banter.   
  
Rory, child, I just feel that if you are going to down this stuff, you might want to know the dangers. said Luke, as he filled their coffee cups and plunked them down in front of the duo. And, what do you two mean it's too early?' It's only 8:00. I've been up since 5:45., he added.  
  
mother, and daughter screamed, almost spitting out their coffee.  
  
asked Luke. All I said was I've been up since-  
  
Don't say it Lukey! Now that is an ungodly hour. Ugghh. Lorelei shivered.  
  
Oh, fudge!, cried Rory, School!! I can't be late on the first day of my senior year! She ran out to get in her car, a little black Audi, Emily and Richard's last year in high school present  
  
Ahh, yes, that reminds me of somebody else who should be in school in about half an hour. JESS! Get down here right now!  
  
Ok Luke I'll be right down. Don't have a cow! yelled Jess from his room.  
  
Ya know what's not fair?' asked Lorelei.  
  
  
  
No Luke, not life. I never got a last year of high school present from my parents!  
  
Lorelei, you didn't finish your junior year. Why should you have gotten a present for something you didn't do? Jess commented as he barrelled down the stairs.  
  
Thanks Jess! I knew I could count on you to cheer me up! Well, gotta be going to work. Bye bye now boys!, she finished in a southern belle accent.  
  
Bye Luke, gotta head off to school.  
  
  
At Chilton  
  
Come on Rory! Just tell me what you thought of Jamie!  
  
Fine Paris. He was very nice. Can I go to class now? Good, bye Paris.  
  
Brrrrrriiiiinggg! The bell for class to start rang, and in walked Professor Curtis. Ok seniors, the first book we will be reading is The Old Man and The Sea' by, who?  
  
Rory raised her hand to answer, but the professor called on someone in the back of the room.  
  
Ernest Hemmingway.  
  
Rory gasped. She knew that voice. She took a deep breath, and turned to look directly into Jess's green eyes.  
  
:Ok that's all for now! I don't really know what Jess's eyes are colored, if you now, please review, and tell me! please review anyway!:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ok, just to clear some stuff up:  
  
1. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! It's a really good feeling to check the status of your story, and find 15 reviews! Thanks to all of you!  
  
2. It is still undisputed on what color Jess's eyes are, so in that case, I will now refer to them as a Hazeley-green.  
  
3. Yeah, and about "The Old Man and the Sea", I read in 8th grade, but it was the only Hemmingway book I could think of, so if you could just over look that fact, it would do me a great service!  
  
4. Background: Rory and Jess did not kiss over the summer, alothugh he was at Sookie's wedding, Rory only saw him from a distance. Rory did go to Washington, but Jess did not hook up with Shane. Rory is still with Dean, and Lorelei and Luke are still denying the feelings they have fr each other!(hehehe!)  
  
5. I just wanted to aska simple question: one of my reviews said that everyone was out of character, and I just wanted to know if that was true? Sooooo, here comes chapter 2!  
  
Note: Anything written in itaclics is a thought  
  
At Chilton  
  
Omigod! What is he doing here? Jess does not go to Chilton! He goes to Stars Hollow High! It wasn't Jess; thats the only explanation. Rory turned around again, to glance at him; and it was. It was Jess.  
  
Ok Mariano, get a grip! Don't scare her, you alrady did that today. Breathe man! It's just Rory. You saw here this morning!  
  
Slowly, very slowly, the 45 minutes of class passed. For Rory, the time dragged, but Jess was caught up, in the back of Rory's head. Even that part of her is beautiful. Brrrrrrrring! Finally, the bell rang. Rory jumped up, and tried to make a break for it, to get to her car, anywhere, where she could call Lorel-  
  
"You weren't trying to run away from moi, were you?" asked Jess. "Jess! No, ummm, I have to-" "No you don't Rory. You have lunch now. Right? That is what your schedule says."  
  
"Fine, come on Jess, we're eating lunch now. Where I say, and I ask the questions. Get it? Good."  
  
"Sheesh, Rory, when did ya get the chip on your shoulder?"  
  
In The Cafeteria " Ok, Jess, what are you doing here? You don't go to - oh no. You do." " That's right, Rory, but I thought I would get a warmer welcome." Madeline walked up, "Hi, Rory, who's your friend? Hi, I'm Madeline" " Madeline, not now, go away" "Geez, Rory, I just wanted to meet this nice guy sitting next to you" and with that she walked away.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Jess "Whydja do that? She was gonna ask me out." "Exactly." Was Rory Gilmore admitting she was jeleous? What is the world coming to?  
  
" Come on Jess, we have AP Bio next. I have to go, because I will not be late."  
  
Back at Independence Inn, later that day "Mommmmy!" "Roooorrrry!" "Stop it you two. You are scaring away all zee customers." "Michel, shut up. So Rory, how was my baby's first day of school?"  
  
"Mom, Jess goes to Chiton."  
  
"What? Spawn of Satan is now going to Chilton? How?"  
  
"He got a scholarship over the summer, and nearly scared the coffee out of me when he showed up in English."  
  
" He nearly scared the coffee out of you? Oh no! That calls for Lukes! We must go refill. By Michel."  
  
"Mom, I can-"  
  
"Always go get coffee with my wonderful mother who raised me from birth all by herself." said Lorelei, finishing Rory's sentance for her.  
  
"Fine." muttered Rory, as she was pulled out the door with Michel screaming after them.  
  
"Ahhh, good, no one's sitting at our table." "Mom, you do realize that we do not have a table, don't you?"  
  
"Rory, poor dear, I think it's time we had a table. This one looks good, so I say we name him Little Luke, christen him with coffee, and-"  
  
"Lorelei, I don't think Luke would like what you just propsed." interrupted Jess with a smirk.  
  
"What, naming the table after him, or christening it with coffee?"  
  
"Both. Hey Rory."  
  
"Hey Jess." Rory managed to whisper. Why am I acting like this? I can deal with Jess. But all the same her cheeks gained a little more pink as she spoke.  
  
"OK, Jess, we want ummmm coffee, and fries." said Lorelei "Now bring the coffee, here and now, fast! Hup two hp two!"  
  
"Mom, you don't need to act like getting coffee requires an army drill. Oh wait, it does."  
  
OK, how was that? I'm kinda losing it, I think. I have a plot line, but it needs to happen in like a month or so. So, I might skip ahead in the next chapter. Review pllluhease! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these nice people- SIGH- ok?  
  
OK, again thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for all those reviews! Dodgerluv(I love your stories! Thanks for reading mine!), Jamie (who ever said it wasn't fun to be insane!) Mysticgrl, hi, Milo obsessed ( I know that Tristan is the spawn of satan, but this is Lorelei talking), Hannah ( I love Tamora Pierce!), me, twinkletoes, and sindujah! I love you guys! Keep reviewing! Oh, and all you anonymous people, if you signed I could thank you too, but since I can't , thanks to "anonymous!" On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3 OK, I jumped ahead 1 1/2 moths, so it's now the middle of October Sunday Morning  
  
Dancing where the stars go blue  
  
Dancing when the evening fell  
  
Dancing in your water shoes  
  
In a wedding gown  
  
"Come on daughter! This song is soooo pretty! Why won't you help me convince Luke to sing it with me at the talent show? I could be Andrea Corr, and Lukey could be Bono!! Come on!" pleaded Lorelei  
  
"Lorelei, I can hear you, and ya know what?" said Luke  
  
"What Lukey?!"  
  
"OK one, don't ever call me Lukey again, or I will never again give you coffee. Two, there is no way that I would ever sing with you in a talent show! Get it, got it? GOOD!"  
  
"Wow Luke, what's wrong?" cautiously asked Rory  
  
"It's Jess. I mean, it's not that his grades are slipping, he's doing really well at Chilton, but he's been, well, different lately. He's just acting off."  
  
"Ok, well, if we could stop talking about my least favorite topic, cough cough Jess, because Rory said she had something to tell us. I wanna know! Will you tell us now?"  
  
"Ok mom, well, at school they're putting on the musical "Babes in Arms" and I'm trying out for the part of Susie! The auditions are all Monday and Tuesday from 7-9, and callbacks are Friday with the cast lisst being posted Friday night, online!"  
  
"Omigod! My little girl is trying out for a musical? Yaaaaaaaaaa! Oh, we have to go home and watch the movie, and pick out clothes for you to wear, and make sure you look good, and oh! Teach you the songs! We have to go find Miss Patty! Bye Luke! Oh, by the way, I'm borrowing this mug, because I don't have time to wait for you to put it in a Styrofoam mug! Bye!" Lorelei grabbed Rory's hand, and pulled her out of the diner.  
  
"Lorelei! Wait! You can't-" But it was too late for Luke to get the coffee mug.  
  
But what the three didn't know was that Jess had been standing on the stairs the whole time.  
  
Monday night  
  
"Yeaa! You look pretty! Did someone hit you with the pretty stick?"  
  
Rory was slowly revolving in front of her mother, wearing a blue skirt, and sandal/heels, the required outfit for the part. But she still looked as pretty as Lorelei said she did, or that's what Lorelei thought.  
  
"OK Mom! I have to go. Whoooosh." She breathed out heavily. "Alright, I know my song, 'My Funny Valentine' and I know the dance steps for the dance tryout. I'm good. Love you mom!"  
  
"Love you too honey! Break a leg!"  
  
At Chilton  
  
"Hi everybody. I'm Don Selenow, the director." Don told the group of teenagers sitting in front of him. "I want to tell you that I am very serious about this, and I want all of you to take this seriously too. If you miss more than 3 rehearsals without an excuse, I will take it that you do not want to participate in this musical anymore. That said, break a leg, and I will call you in one at a time o sing for me. Ahh, Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Rory, you're singing first! Come on in."  
  
  
  
OK, breathe Rory, you can do this.  
  
'Stay little valentine, stay. Each day is Valentine's Day!'"  
  
"Thank you Rory, that was beautiful. Just wait outside until Stephanie comes to teach you the dance. Oh, and can you send in Franci Smith? Thank you." He said, in reply to her nod.  
  
That's weird. Why did I think about Jess?  
  
Stephanie showed up, and taught the girls the dance, and they went home. A few days passed, and it was Wednesday.  
  
Rory came running into the diner, waving a slip of paper.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Luke, where's Mom?"  
  
"Rory, daughter, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, but guess what? Guess what!!!! I got a callback for Susie!!! Ahhhhhh! I'm so excited!"  
  
"Yay!!!! I can't believe you got a callback! That's awesome! Who are you up against?"  
  
"Oh no. I'm up against Franci. It's gonna be so hard to beat her. She has a really good voice, and Paris said that she's gotten the lead in the musical for the past four years. Omigod, I'm not going to get it. Ahh! Must practice! Bye!" and she ran out.  
  
"Wow, she must be really serious about getting that part. I've never seen Rory this worked up, not even when Sam broke down."  
  
"Um, Lorelei, who's Sam?" questioned Luke.  
  
"Silly Luke! You know, Sam, the coffee maker!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Lorelei, silly me. I'm not the one who NAMED my coffee maker."  
  
Friday- at callbacks  
  
  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
Rory heard a familiar voice in her ear. "Hi Franci."  
  
"Rory, I just wanted to tell you that if you steal this part from me, you're gonna get it. I've been training for this role for a year; ever since my voice teacher found out that this was the show. So, I'm sure that Don just gave you a callback to string you along, because he can't just give the part to me immediately, he has to let all you poor people try for it too. So, don't try too hard! We don't want the chorus to sound neglected!"  
  
God I hate her. Why won't she ever give up. It's so annoying how she thinks everything she does is perfect. And she doesn't even ave that good a voice.  
  
"Rory Gilmore. Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Oh, that's me."  
  
"You're up."  
  
"Thank you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews- I hit 40! I'm sorry, but the site didn't show Chapter 3 on the update thingy, so yeah, read it, if you haven't! Here goes! Also, I'm sorry it took so long to get this up; I hate midterms!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Saturday afternoon  
  
"Mom!!! Come quick!!!"  
  
"What? Rory, what happened? Are you OK?"  
  
"The cast list came! OK, breathe, in out.."  
  
"Don't hyperventilate honey! Just calm down. And open it!"  
  
Rory slit open the envelope.  
  
"I would like to thank everyone who tried out- you were all great. Now, here's what you've all been waiting for: The List. Susie: Rory Gil- Ahhhhhhh!!! Mommy! I got it!"  
  
"My little girl's gonna be a actress! Ooo, tell me quick, what part did Franci get?"  
  
"She's - in the chorus! Now that's just too funny! Oh Mom, I have to go tell Miss Patty! She's going to be so happy! I'll meet you at Lukes! Bye!"  
  
Rory ran out of the door.  
  
She's perfect, thought Lorelei. I'm so happy I have her for my daughter.  
  
Rory ran through Stars Hollow, looking for Miss Patty. Finally she found her. "Guess what Miss Patty?"  
  
"Don't tell me darling, let me guess- you got the part."  
  
"How did you know!?"  
  
"I can see it!"  
  
"I have to go- thank you for all you help!"  
  
"Anytime Rory. Anytime."  
  
Rory was going to Luke's, when she remembered she should tell Jess. Over the past month, they'd become friends, talking on the bus, and Lorelei was even starting to like him.  
  
She ran to the gazebo, where she could she him.  
  
"Jess! Jess! Jess! Jess!"  
  
"Rory! Rory! Rory! Rory! What?"  
  
"I got the part!!"  
  
"Really? No way! Let me see the cast list!" He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down on top of him, and started to tickle her.  
  
"AHH! Stop! I can't breathe!"  
  
"Alright! I'll stop, if you tel me who got Valentine.' " Ok, let me catch my breath! Um, let me see. Valentine White.. Jess Marino. You?" Rory asked, incredulous.  
  
"What, you think you're the only one who can sing?"  
  
"No, I just never thought-" "For that, I must tickled you again!"  
  
Rory tried to roll away, squirming, but Jess was too quick for her. He started tickling her around the waist.  
  
"Stop! Hahaha!" Rory couldn't stop laughing, until she looked into Jess's eyes, sat up and passionately kissed him.  
  
He reacted by not pulling away, but kissing her back, just as passionately.  
  
"Rory? What are you doing?"  
  
Rory looked up and saw- "Dean?"  
  
  
  
Hehe! Gotcha! Sorry it's so short, and I think Jess and Lorelei are out of character, but I can't really think of another way to write them. Suggestions? They'll be better next chapter! Review Please!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: all I own is this computer Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you all had a really good Valentine's Day- mine was awesome! I love this holiday, and my boyfriend! Kisses all around! OK, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 5  
"Dean? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What Rory? I don't have a right to see what my girlfriend is doing? I'm not allowed to call to check up on her? And after all I've done for us- for you, you go and kiss this bum?! How could you?"  
  
Jess felt it was time to give his input, "Don't talk to her like that! You're too overprotective for her, and you call and 'check up' on her just to make sure that she's not with me! You drove her to this."  
  
"Don't call him a bum! Dean, this is why I kissed Jess! Because I love him, and I can't-oh." Rory toppled over, and would have fallen down if Jess hadn't caught her.  
  
"Rory? Rory, please wake up!"  
  
Dean just ran away.  
  
"Rory! Somebody help me! Rory wake up!"  
  
At the Inn  
  
Michel burst into the kitchen. "Lorelei, you have a phone call."  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Rory's mother. What? Where is she? Thank you." Click  
  
"Lorelei, honey, what's wrong? You look like a sheet."  
  
"Rory's in the hospital. She passed out, and she won't wake up. I have to get to her Sookie."  
  
"I'll drive. You're in no condition to drive."  
  
:) cliffhanger! Review please, and I'll finish! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! So glad for the reviews! They were well received, and I'm glad to tell you that we're over 50 reviews!! Right now, I have 52! Yea!! Ok, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger from the last chapter, it was necessary to see just how much you guys liked my story! ( and because it took me a while to figure out what Rory has). Anywho, I've got it all figured out now, so enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, all I seem to own is this computer, and a dog. Oh yeah, and a bed. I do not own any Gilmore Girls characters. Sigh.  
  
Oh yeah, things in ALL CAPS are thoughts, because I realized italics don't work! Oh, and things underlined are emphasized!  
Chapter 6  
  
Lorelei rushed into the emergency room. " Rory! Rory! Where are you! I have to find my daughter."  
  
"Lorelei," Sookie put in, " go ask the front desk where she is. Calm down honey. She'll be okay. Rory's a strong kiddo. I know she can make it."  
  
"Ok, excuse me! Excuse me! I need to find my daughter! Where is my daughter?"  
  
"Miss, if you would just calm down , and tell me what her name is, I'm sure I can help yo find her."  
  
"Her name is Ror- Jess. Sookie, tell the lady all about Rory. I need to go talk to Jess."  
  
"Hi Lorelei?" Jess timidly interjected into her crazy speichl.  
  
"You! You killed my daughter! Where is she? You are never allowed to go near her again. Just sta-"  
  
"LORELEI! I didn't do anything to Rory. Do you want to talk to her? She's right in here. Come here. Please calm down. I would never do anything to hurt Rory; you should know that. Look, here's her room. Go talk to her."  
  
Lorelei entered the room. Rory was lying in a hospital bed, with her eyes closed.  
  
"Rory? Baby? It's me, mommy."  
  
"Mom? Mom it was terrible." Rory began to cry.  
  
"Don't worry honey. I'm right here. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I have Lyme Menengitis. I passed out from a headache. The doctor said the headaches are like migraines, and I'll have them for the rest of my life. They only come on really bad during periods of extreme stress."  
  
"So what happened? What was the stress?"  
  
"I kissed Jess."  
  
"You what?! I thought I told you he was bad news! I thought I said stay away from him."  
  
"Mom, Dean saw me, and he called Jess a bum and when I stood up to defend him I passed out, and Jess said Dean ran away, and left me there, and he brought me to the hospital and I think I'm in love with Jess, and Dean is going to kill him when he finds out, and everything is just ghastly!"  
  
Rory could not stop the tears that now rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"shhh, calm down. I understand. I do. Rory babe, you have to stop crying. You're going to get a headache."  
  
They sat there like that, mother and daughter, hugging like nothing would ever part them again.  
  
Outside the room, Jess was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Lorelei's in with her now. She's going to be OK." "I'm gonna kill that kid. Never let him back in my diner again."  
  
Back inside Rory's hospital room.  
  
"Ok doll." Lorelei finally spoke, wiping the tears from her eyes. "When can you can home?"  
  
"Dr. Jones said I could go home tomorrow, but I can't go to school for a week, and when I go back, I can't dance for the show, because I might rip my iv out."  
  
"Good, good. Now, only one question remains: can you still drink coffee?"  
  
"Yes. I can eat and drink anything I want. So no giving up coffee, or junk food, or anything! Yea!!"  
  
"Thank you God! I had to ask, because if you aren't allowed to drink coffee anymore, you know I have to give it up too. So I was just checking."  
  
"Mom, you know that even if I was told not to drink any coffee, I would so not listen to all the crackpot doctors."  
  
"I know! I was just testing your loyalty to the elixir of life! Promise me we can do a movie night tomorrow night, and we can watch Spiderman, and oo! The Parent Trap! The new version! I really wanna see it again!"  
  
:lala's start - scene fades out on Rory and Lorelei laughing and talking, and continually hugging.:  
  
Wouldn't you like to now what comes next? I'll give you a hint, four words: read the next chapter! Review please! I like getting them. Oh and I could do with some constructive criticism, because this chapter felt a little weird! 


	7. Author's Note

Hi all! Thank you so much for your reviews! I just wanted to send out this author's note to clarify some facts. Don't worry Chapter 7 is on the way, but some reviews asked questions that I figured I could answer them now.  
  
Rory's IV- I had Lyme Menengitis when I was 6, and the best treatment for it is an IV medication. Pills do work, but with the meningitis form of Lyme Disease the IV is better because it also supplies fluids. Unfortunately it means keeping the IV in for a month. During this month, you have to be really careful , because it's really easy to rip the IV out. You also can't go swimming or anything to that effect, and when you take a shower you have to wrap your arm in like a thousand garbage bags, because if water gets in your veins, you can die.  
  
The headaches are real. Take it from me. I had Lyme Men. nine years ago, and I still get them.  
  
This isn't an answer; I have a question for you: I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested email me at zoodle328@aol.com!  
  
Thanks guys! I promise Chapter 7 will be up very soon!! 


	8. End

I hate to say this, but I'm discontinuing this story. I based it on some little thing I used to have fun with, but last night at my show, my friend Sophie (who played Terry, if you know the show) passed out twice from not eating anything all day, and had to be replaced for the last show, and her last show here, because she's a senior.. She has a broken arm, and all she had to eat today was painkillers (Vicatin) and coffee. It was the most horrific thing I have ever seen to be standing next to her about 15 minutes before the show started, and we were just talking and then she was on the floor. Please just let it drop. I'm sorry.  
  
-Lady Alanna 


End file.
